Return to the Tournament
is the one hundred thirteenth chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover Bulma, Turtle, Yamcha, Oolong, Goku, Master Roshi, Krillin, Puar and Launch can all be seen on the cover of this chapter. Summary An airplane is seen flying through the sky. In it, is Master Roshi, Yamcha, and the others. The pilot informs them that they will soon be at the airport on Papaya Island they will reach prior to the World Martial Arts Tournament. As Yamcha, Krillin and Master Roshi banter about who will win, Bulma reminds them about Goku. Launch (as Bad Launch) angrily remarks that riding on planes makes her want to hijack them. Master Roshi asks a stewardess when they are going to land because he needs to use the restroom, and urges the plane to hurry when she asks him to hold it a while longer. The scene cuts to Yamcha, Krillin and the others waiting outside of the airport's restroom for Roshi, complaining that he is taking too long and participant registration will close soon. Roshi returns from the restroom, loudly exclaiming that he had a difficult time defecating, which embarrasses Bulma. They then take a cab. They arrive at the World Martial Arts Tournament and register. Master Roshi asks the man handling registration if a boy named Goku has registered yet, to which they discover he has not. As they wait for Goku, Roshi secretly asks the registration man to register him as Jackie Chun, asking the man to tell no one. Krillin notices Roshi's small disappearance, and Roshi then insists he was urinating. Master Shen then arrives, with Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu in tow. Shen then insults Roshi, remarking how the tournament must have gotten pathetic for Roshi's disciples to be successful in it. He then states his disciples will be the winners of this tournament, and Roshi laughs, believing it to be a joke. The two then yell insults at each other, and Shen and his disciples depart. Yamcha asks Roshi who it was, and Roshi explains that Shen is his longtime rival. As there is one minute left to register, they determine Goku will not make it on time, and Yamcha orders Puar to change into Goku so they can at least register him. Just then, Launch notices Goku coming, clad in new clothes and with his tail grown back. They comment on how Goku is grown, and Goku notices with surprise how much Bulma has grown. Roshi asks Goku what happened to the Flying Nimbus, and Goku reveals that because of Roshi previously telling him not to use it, he swam to Papaya Island from a location on the other side of the Earth. They then hear an announcement telling all participants to enter the competition hall for the preliminaries. Goku, Yamcha, and Krillin change into their Turtle School Uniforms and Krillin and Yamcha wonder if Goku has gotten any stronger over the past three years. Bulma, Oolong, Launch, Roshi, and Puar peer over the wall to wish them all good luck, and Roshi tells them to use everything they have learned over the past three years. The three of them enter the competition hall. Meanwhile, with the others, Puar notices Roshi is missing, and Bulma tells him Roshi is probably in the bathroom. Roshi is, in fact, in the competition hall, disguised as Jackie Chun. Goku comes up to him and proclaims his hope that he will beat Jackie Chun this time. The contestants are then informed that of the one hundred and eighty two of them, only eight will advance to the actual tournament. Appearances Characters *Goku *Krillin *Bulma *Yamcha *Master Roshi *Puar *Oolong *Launch *Master Shen *Chiaotzu *Tien Shinhan Locations *Earth **World Martial Arts Tournament Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tien Shinhan Saga Category:Dragon Ball chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters